Meeting Colonel Mustang
by Ryoko Hikari Ryuno
Summary: Two traveling companions, Lorie and Shane, are dragged into East Headquarters by the Elric Brothers, and are left there while the brothers run off to avoid Edward's commanding officer. Please read and review.


Hello. Ryoko here, submitting a small piece of a fanfiction I'm planning to work on. This will be replaced as soon as I finish the first chapter.

This scene comes a little ways into the story, after Lorie and Shane meet the Elric brothers.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of its characters, but I do own Lorelei Amery, Shane Weston, and the plot of this story.

I hope you enjoy it!

--

--

The two companions sat silently in Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Lorie shifted nervously in her seat.

"When do you think the colonel will get here…?" she asked the brown-haired male sitting across from her. Shane looked at his pocket watch and gained a contemplative look.

"I don't know," he replied. He paused slightly before continuing, "What I want to know is where those two went, and why they're not back yet." The Elric brothers had been gone far too long for comfort, and Shane had a suspicious feeling they weren't coming back to the colonel's office. "They're probably trying to avoid their superior and leave us to put up with their crap." Lorie nodded as Shane stood up and handed her the Elrics' report. "I'll go look for Ed and Al. You stay here in case any of them show up."

He was out the door before Lorie could voice her protest. She sighed and looked about the spacious office, suppressing the urge to snoop around. Finally, she decided to set her gaze on the window, moving her dark blonde hair out of her eyes.

"What a large place," she thought, "I can't imagine what Central Headquarters must be like." Lorie looked around the room once more, curiosity growing. "Well… it won't hurt if I don't move anything…" she mused, standing up and walking towards Mustang's desk.

The first thing that caught her eye was a picture of two men in military uniform. Both were dark-haired, one with messy raven bangs, and the other with slicked back hair that shone almost green, probably from long days under the sun. The second man had a large, seemingly carefree grin on his face, while the first man wore a simple but sincere smile. Lorie assumed they must be good friends, and wondered which one was Roy Mustang.

As she was examining the picture in her hands, the door opened to reveal the first man from the picture, holding a cup of coffee. Lorie panicked.

"Ah—um, Colonel Roy Mustang?" she asked nervously, setting the picture down where she found it and stepping away from the desk. The colonel nodded and gave her a strange look.

"Who might you be?" he asked with an irritated tone in his voice. Lorie guessed he didn't like people snooping around his office—but then again, who would?

"I'm Lorelei Amery, sir. I'm with the Elric brothers." She walked over to the sofa where she was sitting before and picked up the folder sitting there. "They told me to give you this," she said, handing him the documents. Colonel Mustang walked over to his desk, setting down his coffee and thumbing through the papers.

"Another half-assed report, I see," he mumbled to himself, dark eyes skimming through the scribbles. He looked up to the girl suspiciously. "No doubt he was using you so he could get out of seeing me." Mustang closed the folder and sighed. "That's too bad. I wanted to give him a present," he added, sarcastically.

"I figured," she replied, "but my companion is trying to find them now. Hopefully he'll be back soon."

"You mean there's another one?" he asked, interested. "How did Fullmetal drag you two into this?" Lorie averted her eyes to the side.

"We… owe him some money."

There was a pause.

"That is… we owe him a lot of money," she admitted. The colonel scoffed.

"I see," he stated, leaning back in his chair. "So, does this companion of yours have a name?"

"Shane Weston," Lorie replied, absent-mindedly swaying her feet.

"Weston…" Mustang repeated, the name somehow sounding familiar. He shrugged it off and glanced at the stack of paperwork on his desk, a sour look on his face.

Lorie started in her seat when someone knocked on the door. A blonde woman stepped into Mustang's office, more paperwork in hand. She glanced at Lorie before turning to her superior.

"Colonel, these papers came in from the Hartella incident. They need to be signed immediately," she stated in a harsh tone. The woman glanced at the stack of papers in front of the colonel. "As do those, sir."

"Yes, Lieutenant," he replied, only watching as she set the papers on the pile. Quickly, she turned around and exited the office, closing the door behind her.

The young girl watched as the colonel gained a look akin to that of a child who had been scolded by their mother.

"Um… what rank are you again?" she asked cautiously. Mustang shot her a look that ended the subject. Lorie shifted nervously in her seat.

--

--

Critique is encouraged, but please be polite. The only reason I'm posting this is to get constructive feedback. :3


End file.
